fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernova PreCure!
Supernova PreCure! (スパーノーバープリキュア！ Supānōbā Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the first installment of Ahim de Famille Pretty Cure franchise. Story '' Supernova Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Once a year, a shooting star named Galactic Star goes through the galaxy which makes all dreams and wishes come true all year. But, on the day of when the Galactic Star was to come past, it didn't come past, leaving Queen Belle, the ruler of Galactic Palace, worried about what had happened. She sent Wish down to Earth to found Pretty Cure to search for the Galactic Star and find out the mystery of what happened. Down on Earth, Wish meets Himeno Shigeko, a girl who dreams of becoming an illusionist, when she is confronted by Morgana. Unable to fight Morgana, Wish gives Shigeko the transformation item, Silver Compact, which transforms her into Cure Glamour. Joined by Hanamiya Yuno (Cure Lime), Shigeko fights against Crashing Reality, who she thinks might have something to do with the missing Galactic Star... Characters Cures Himeno Shigeko (姫野しげこ'' Himeno Shigeko'') / Cure Glamour (キュアグラマー'' Kyua Guramā'') Shigeko is a very creative and also very elegant 14 year old girl. Shigeko is said to have many talents, while her greatest talent would became a fashion model. But besides that she seems to be good at studying as well as many other things. But she has her very own mind, and can be mean sometimes, because she says something before thinking about it. However, inside she is a nice and very cute girl. She is represented the pink heart of love. Hanamiya Yuno (花宮ゆの Hanamiya Yuno) /''' Cure Lime''' (キュアライム Kyua Raimu) Yuno is a cheerful and very brave 13 year old girl. She gets excited over many things very fast and always tries to master them, even though it’s something she is bad at. She usually tries to be perfect but fails of course. Yuno is pretty clumsy but a good friend and an even better older sister towards her two younger sisters. She is represented the green clover of courage. Hidama Aida '(火玉あいだ Hidama Aida'') / 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito) Aida is a elegant and very kind 14 years old girl. She appears calm and shy on the outside. But as soon as you get to know her a bit more, you'll see that she is very cheerful and also have confidential. Together with some friends, Aida formed a music club at her school to share her love with everyone else. She is represented the blue spade of wisdom. '''Ayase Rumi (綾瀬ルミ'' Ayase Rumi'') / Cure Chime (キュアチャイム'' Kyua Chaimu'') Rumi is a smart and appears to be very calm 13 year old girl. She is a person of secrets, as everybody trust her their secrets. Pearl is actually pretty good at keeping secrets and is also good at acting, since you never really know how she feels right now or what she is going to do. However, she gets impulsive when something happens to her family, which she really loves. She is represented the yellow/orange diamond of faith. Morgana (モーギャナー Mōgyanā) / Kato Yuki (カトウ ユキ Kato Yuki) / Cure Impulse (キュアインパルス Kyua Inparusu) The missing member of the team who was a member of Crashing Reality, but became a Pretty Cure in Episode 36. The mysterious fighter who first appeared in Episode 18. She is 17 years old and reveals herself as Yuki to the three girls in Episode 32. She hands out advice to the girls on how to fight better and how to gain group attacks. She is very good at singing and she is in the school choir and she is also very sporty. She is the daughter of Queen Belle and came down to Earth in search for the Galactic Star all by herself. She switched sides due to how she thought she didn't belong and had weird things happening to her. She is kind and shy and very quiet and gains self-confidence from the help of the Cures. She is represented the purple/violet star of hope. Mascots Wish (ウィッシュ'' Uisshu'') - The only mascot of the series. She serves as the mascot partner of Shigeko, Yuno, Aida, and Rumi and later on Yuki. She is childish and a crybaby but she can be quite serious when focusing on the job ahead. She is sent to Earth by Queen Belle in search of the Galactic Star that had gone missing on the day it was to make all dreams and wishes to come true. She ends her sentences with "~rimu". Crashing Reality Artan '(アータン Aatan'') He is the ruler of Crashing Reality. Artan is very cruel and mischievous and hates it when he doesn't get what he wants or the generals don't return with the Galactic Star or saying they defeated Pretty Cure. He attempts to get the Galactic Star and destroy it so there won't be any dreams or wishes that come true and only bad luck and terribleness will be found on Earth. '''Crashing Trio (クラシングトリオ Kurashingu Torio) is the trio who works for Artan and also sometimes works alongside Morgana. They fight the Pretty Cures individually but most of the time they work together. The members are: *Evy (エビー'' Ebi'') - One of the members of the trio. Evy is the first member to fight against the Cures and gets along well with Morgana than the others. She has mid-back wavy pink hair and is often seen holding a gold rod that can extend to a scepter. *'Azazel' (アゼイゼル Azeizeru) - One of the members of the trio. Azazel is the second member to battle the Cures and he is headstrong and powerful and hates to give up. He has short black with red eyes and he uses a gray crossbow. *'Narcisse' (ナーシス Nāshisu) - One of the members of the trio. Narcisse is the final member to battle Pretty Cure and he is the most powerful of the group, even though he can be clumsy and careless. He has dark blue hair and eyes and uses a bronze trident as his weapon. Death Twins ( 死デュオ Shi de~yuo) is the duo who cares for Artan and also sometimes works alongside the Crashing Trio and Morgana. Also, they fight the Pretty Cures individually but most of the time they work together. The twins are Shini ( 死 Shini) & Gami ( 神 Gami). Both are very mysterious and cruelty for the Pretty Cures; but Shini is male and Gami is female. Dājikku (ダージック Dājikku) The monsters of the series who are summoned when the generals use their powers to create them. Their name stands for "Dark Magic". Others Queen Belle (クィーンベル Kuīn Beru) The queen of Galactic Palace. Queen Belle is a kind and caring woman who is always looking out for others. Higashi Ichiro '(比嘉氏一路 Higashi Ichiro'') A classmate of Shigeko and Yuno. Ichiro is a fun-loving boy who loves to joke around and make the atmosphere full of happiness. He can be a bit clumsy and sometimes can say things without thinking first. He is the best friend of Tsubasa. 'Kouda Yua '(巧打ユア Kouda Yua) A classmate of Aida and Rumi. Yua is interested in outer space and dreams of becoming an astronaut when he is older. He can be a bit up herself and looking down on others like they are dirty socks. '''Amano Tsubasa (天野翼'' Amano Tsubasa'') The best friend of Ichiro and a classmate of Shigeko, Yuno, Aida, and Rumi. Tsubasa is an easygoing guy who is usually seen with a poker face most the time, making it hard to know how he is feeling. He is very outgoing around his friends and can be very careless with cooking and his homework. Kitagawa Hibiki '(北側響 ''Kitagawa Hibiki) The quiet classmate of Shigeko, Yuno, Aida, Rumi, Ichiro and Tsubasa. Hibiki is very into music and is very distant from his classmates. He is afraid of talking to others, afraid they might say something mean to him. He is a bit of a bookworm and he is very helpful towards his elders. '''Ayase Reine (綾瀬れね'' Ayase Reine'') The twin sister of Rumi. Reine is kind and caring and always trying to help others and look after though who need it. She is very good with advice and looking out for her sister. Locations Items *'Silver Compact '(シルバーコンパクト'' Shirubā Konpakuto'') - The transformation device used by the four girls. *'Star Lights' (スターライトズ Sutā Raitozu) - The collectable items of the series. *'Magical Kaleidoscope' (マジカルカライドスコープ'' Majikaru Karaidosukōpu'') - The sword-like weapon used by Cure Glamour. *'Splendid Kaleidoscope '(スプレンディッドカライドスコープ Supurenditto Karaidosukōpu) - The rod-like weapon used by Cure Lime. *'Beautiful Dawn Kaleidoscope' (ビューティフル・ドーン・カライドスコープ Byūtifuru Dōn Karaidosukōpu) - The baton-like weapon used by Cure Twilight. *'Sunshine Jewel Kaleidoscope' (サンシャイン ・ ジュエル ・ カライドスコープ SanshainJueru Karaidosukōpu) - The arrow-like weapon used by Cure Chime. *'Lovely Bell' (ラブリーベル'' Raburī Beru'') - The tambourine-like weapon used by Cure Impulse. Trivia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Series